The present invention relates generally to seat equipment and more particularly to a swivel seat and seat suspension assembly for use in off the road vehicles, such as bulldozers, tractors and back hoes.
A variety of seat and seat suspension designs have been adapted to the specialized needs of off the road vehicles. In some of these vehicles, and particularly in the case of back hoes, it is important that the operator have the ability to swivel or rotate in the seat to face either end of the vehicle. It is desirable therefore that the seat has as much rotational capacity as possible, and preferably that it have the functionality to rotate through a full 360 degrees and even the functionality to continue rotation in the same direction through more than 360 degrees. In addition, because the cab or operator compartment may be relatively small, it is also important that the seat and the seat suspension assembly occupy as small an envelope or “footprint” as possible. The need for a compact design extends to the lowermost components of the assembly, so that the operator has sufficient leg and foot room as he or she rotates in the seat from front to back operating positions.
A need therefore exists for a small, compact and simple swivel seat and seat suspension assembly that is capable of a full rotational freedom while still affording the operator with enhanced ride characteristics.